


Chalk, Paper, Pencils

by alcoholicberry, KiraCrowblack (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Rating May Change, Teacherlock, Unilock, adorable domestic bliss, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholicberry/pseuds/alcoholicberry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KiraCrowblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are two Professors who have worked together for years. When John's marriage falls through and he ends up divorced without a dime to his name, Sherlock offers him the spare room at Baker Street. But after a year of being in close proximity at work and outside of it, they begin to develop feelings that are more then just friendly. Finally admitting their feelings for one another, John and Sherlock try to navigate their new relationship while still making deadlines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January 28th

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing work between myself and Kiracrowblack. Updates will happen around our University schedules. Editing is not going to be a big concern with this work, so forgive any mistakes you might find along the way. This will just be snapshots into their everyday life as University Professors. Also, it should be noted, that we don't exactly have a background written out for this, suffice to say, they live at Baker Street and are in a relationship. But that will be pretty obvious as we go. Enjoy.

John walked into the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed next to Sherlock, face buried in blankets as he let loose a groan of frustration. 

Without looking, Sherlock reached over and pet his head, eyes still glued to the article opened on his laptop.

"Can we just quit school and become strippers?" John grumbled, curling up closer to Sherlock's side and leaning into the pets.

"Are you willing to set your pants on fire while still wearing them?" Sherlock asked, arching a brow at John's question.

John blinked several times, then pulled his head away from the side of Sherlock's leg and looked up at him, "What kind of strippers have you been seeing?"

"I’m teaching a chemistry course to a group of hormone induced emerging adults," Sherlock huffed, scrunching his face in distaste. "I don't have to see anything to acquire that particular pearl of knowledge."

"Oh God, Chemistry." John once again groaned, trying to bury himself in the blankets. "The more you talk about it, the more I'm willing to set my pants on fire."

"I would be very saddened if you set your pants on fire and suffered an injury," Sherlock responded, smirking a little as he pushed his reading glasses back up his nose.

John didn't have to see him to know that Sherlock was smirking. It was an adorable face that he usually did whenever he said something of a similar nature and it made John just want to push the article out of his hands and cuddle up to him. 

"I'm a doctor, so I reckon if anyone can set fire to their pants and ensure they don't suffer injury, it would be me. But I'll avoid it. If only for your sake," he mumbled, wrapping an arm around Sherlock's waist and burying his face into the other man's side to breath him in.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," Sherlock grinned a bit more, letting one of his hands stray away from the laptop and settle on petting John's head. His fingers carded through John's hair, - the man was due for a haircut although he wouldn't mind John growing his hair out a bit longer, than the doctor usually wore.

“Mmm…" John rolled over slightly, leaning into the touch. It was intensely comforting and he could already feel himself relaxing. "I just don't have the patience you do for this type of stuff. Three weeks in and I’m already wishing for a break." his arm tightened around Sherlock's waist and he pressed a kiss against the clothed hip. "Whatever it is that has you still going, I need some of it." he chuckled.

"Patience?" Sherlock huffed out a short laugh. "I merely lost any ability to care. My body is running on an energy saving mode and caring about the fate of my students or what is going to happen tomorrow is not part of that energy spending budget." In short, he was feeling rather numb inside, when it came to his work. Some might diagnose it as a professional burn out, but the feeling was too calm and serene to demand such a label, Sherlock thought.

That was a rather depressing way to look at things but what was worse was John was feeling pretty much the exact same. He was tired of school and caring about marks and would just stare at the textbooks and notes that were piling up. "Wish I had that mode. It's like I've completely run out and now I'm too empty to even bother doing the easy stuff." he shifted so he was sitting next to Sherlock and looked over the laptop's article. "I suppose I'll just make us some tea and attempt to power through." he leaned over to steal a quick kiss before shuffling off the bed.

"Yes, power through," Sherlock mumbled, getting momentarily distracted by John's kiss. He had to take his glasses off afterwards and rub his eyes and the bridge of his nose, before he could focus again and come back to work.


	2. Journal Entry One:  John Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a background piece for how John got to be where he is in this story. Moving from Afghanistan to make his wife happy and meeting the great Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer a few questions we give you the first 'Journal Entry'. This is a bit about John's past and how to meets Sherlock. I thought it would be a good idea to introduce things that have already come to pass by way of 'Journal Entry' type chapters. These chapters will be clearly marked as journal entries and be numbered in order of how they happened. Hopefully that makes a bit more sense then it sounds. Suffice to say, we wanted to fill in some of the gaps. So everything that is current will have a date and go in order while everything that is in the past will have the tag of Journal Entry. Enjoy.

Everything was going perfectly for John but that was of course when all the trouble started. He was happy with everything. His life seemed to be going great and he had everything he could have possibly wanted. He had a wife, a home and now a full time job working at the university. 

They had just recently relocated to London from Afghanistan where he had been working at local hospitals and clinics, trying to help those less fortunate. But the dust and sun was starting to get on Mary's nerves. It was a simple thing to say goodbye to that life and start a new one in London. After all, as long as John had Mary with him, he felt he could do anything. 

It was no small sacrifice but he was willing to give up his life’s work if it meant they might be able to start a family. He had known from the moment they first met that if they were ever going to have children it wouldn't be in a war zone. And for the first couple years of marriage, John was fine with this. He didn't want to bring children into a world where people were constantly shooting at one another. Especially in an area where it was a weekly occurrence.

So when Mary suggested they move back to England; London in particular, John had thought the reason was she was pregnant. At least, that was his first thought. When that was confirmed not to be the reason, he was still fine with relocating. It was after all for the happiness of his wife. And if they moved then there was a chance that he could talk to her about it. They would be in a safe location after all and he would let Mary pick the community that they ended up in regardless of the cost. So he decided that once they were settled in London, into a normal life, he would slowly introduce the idea of having kids. 

But when they arrived back in London, everything that John had thought was going so well, started to tear at the seams. Mary was as distant as ever. She would stay out late and while John was used to not seeing her, it had been more because he was spending long hours at the hospital. Now that he no longer held a hospital position and was only able to find part-time clinic work, he began to notice she was really never there to begin with. 

The work was far and in-between. Most of the time, he would find himself home alone wondering where Mary was. Without a phone line or internet, there was little else to keep his mind occupied. The rent on the flat they were staying in was beyond what either of them could afford but still John was willing to give her everything she wanted. So he kept trying to make ends meet as best he could. Trying to find more work wherever possible, while she was off doing God knows what. 

Then came the mobile phone. 

They had both been lying in bed, curled under the several blankets they owned, trying to keep warm since they were living with a minimal amount of heating. It was so different from Afghanistan. He hadn’t needed to turn on the heat except at night there, thus it was much cheaper for the two of them to heat the small house they had lived in. But London was the exact opposite. It seemed to be cold all the time. Rain and sleet and the occasional sunny day had led John to wearing jumpers to keep warm. Layering up just like his mother had always told him. 

So they had been curled up, Mary fast asleep tucked against him and John staring at the ceiling trying to figure out how he was going to pay their water bill in the coming weeks, when he heard the distinct melody. It was a generic sound, one he had heard several times a day while out in public. A pre-programmed mobile ringtone. 

It was so quiet that for a moment he thought that perhaps it was coming from either the flat above or below them but there was no way the ringtone could be loud enough to penetrate the walls. He glanced down at Mary, who didn’t seem to be bothered by the noise at all and was in fact snoring lightly. John knew that had he been asleep he probably wouldn’t have heard it either, it was just that soft. So he slowly worked his arm out from under her and slipped from the bed to try and trace the sound. It was coming from the hallway near the door where their coats were hanging on antique hooks. He rummaged around a bit, the ringing becoming clearer as he dug into the inside pocket of Mary’s red jacket. 

What he found was a cheap flip phone. 

The vibration stopped when the ringing died off and John found his fingers shaking as he opened the phone to take a peek at the screen. It had two missed calls and a message blinking back at him. Unfortunately the phone was password protected and after trying a few of the more obvious ones; Mary’s birthday, the day they met, their wedding anniversary, he wasn’t able to break it. 

But the fact she had a secret phone was enough to unnerve John. He didn’t know what could possibly be the reason behind it. Had his wife managed to find a job that required she be on call? And if it was for a job, why hasn’t she told him about it? Was it a loaner phone from a friend? Or was it something that he most certainly didn’t want to dwell on? 

Which of course was what he sat up all night ruminating over. 

Could she possibly be cheating on him? Why else would she keep a secret from him? 

There were too many possibilities and not enough facts, so he had left it. Tucked it into the back of his mind and refused to acknowledge that something might be wrong with his marriage. A few weeks later, he found himself stumbling into a friend from back in his St. Bart’s days, Mike Stamford. 

That was how he found the job working at a university in the natural sciences department. At first it was just a few classes a week that he would teach but eventually he began to fill more positions when the need arose. Within the first year he was also teaching several biology labs as well as a class on anatomy. The university seemed to find his experience across all the different subjects a blessing in disguise and his tolerance a God-send. Many that worked alongside the Chemistry professors and had to share lab space and lecture halls with Professor Holmes, quit within a month of being hired. 

Professor Sherlock Holmes was odd. 

But John understood the method of his madness and when they finally met face to face outside of the usual department meetings, John couldn’t help his astonishment. Sherlock was much younger then he had originally assumed. His work on micro bacteria helping to heal wounds, phenomenal and inspired. When John voiced this, Sherlock just looked at him with a confused expression. It was quickly brought to his attention that Sherlock wasn’t like every ordinary person John had ever met. He was refreshingly different. He could read a person just by looking at them and after deducing John’s life, the shorter man couldn’t get enough of him. 

It was a friendship that blossomed within the walls of the University. They never saw each other outside of it because they both knew that the other had a life to get back too and bringing your work home with you just wasn’t done. At least if you wanted to protect your professional relationship.

So they worked alongside each other for a year and a half. John would come in early to find Sherlock locked in the lab with a microscope. It was a routine for them. John would bring two teas with him, set one beside Sherlock and quickly look over the morning paper before returning to his office to gather up his lecture notes for class. They would meet for lunch, later in the day thanks to one of John’s classes going till after one but Sherlock never complained. They would spend that time laughing at the ignorance of children and the ridiculous stories in the newspaper. When Sherlock was feeling particularly peppy, he would share with John his deductions about those who would pass them in the Universities cafeteria. These sessions always ended with John either gripping his sides from laughter or staring across at Sherlock like he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. 

Then there were other days when they would both just stay silent, eating or reading in peace, happy in the companionship that they were able to create with each other. It was so comfortable that John found himself making a joke one day about being like an old married couple. Sherlock hadn’t responded, he just continued to look down at his work, but John could have sworn there was a light flush to his cheeks. 

It was a week later that John finally invited Sherlock to come to dinner at his and Mary’s flat. 

It had been an utter disaster. 

John hadn’t even thought of it when he had invited Sherlock to join him and Mary for dinner. He had thought that he was bringing his best friend home to meet the woman he was in love with and who loved him, or so he thought. But the moment Sherlock set eyes on Mary, John knew he could read everything that she had been keeping a secret.

She’d turned up late for the dinner, claiming that she had been called by a friend who had needed help with an emergency. She left vague what the emergency actually was so that John couldn’t see the lie but of course Sherlock could. He had known from the very moment she had entered the kitchen to find the two men already eating dinner. It was like reading a book. But Sherlock played the gracious guest and kept his commentary to himself. It wasn’t his place to say anything especially when he knew it would hurt his only friend.

John wished Sherlock hadn’t bothered to spare his feelings. He wished the other man had just come right out and said it then and there that she had been cheating on him. He wished Sherlock hadn’t kept silent. He wished that Sherlock could have been his usual cold self and make that offhanded comment about how Mary hadn’t in fact been off helping a friend with an emergency.

And he hated himself for believing her lies.

John hated himself for introducing her as if she was sunshine warming the world. For having to put Sherlock in that awkward situation where he had to choose to keep everything to himself in order to keep John happy. 

John should have known that Sherlock had seen something. The evidence was all there. He’d gone silent the rest of the evening, barely making a comment unless John directly addressed him. 

And the way he had shuddered as he gathered his coat and slipped on his shoes. He had been trying to say something but John had been far too happy in that moment to listen to anything bad he might have said. 

Mary broke the news to him the next day. 

 

She was pregnant. 

And John was over the moon about it.


	3. Journal Entry Two: Too Much Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting that takes place between John and Sherlock shortly after John finds out that Mary's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another background bit set after John finds out that Mary is pregnant. A bit of innocent flirting between him and Sherlock.

Walking is the bane of my existence. Especially slow walking in overcrowded parks where families are screaming at their children to behave. What are you up to?-JW

**Trying to tame the audio file for my online course. Since our IT office is absolutely useless. SH**

I would prefer to be doing that. I hate being dragged along for these walks. Mary makes us walk for hours and my leg just can’t handle it. –JW

**Have you not spoken to her about that? SH**

I’m supposed to be a doting husband. How can I when every time I do, she thinks I’m sabotaging our relationship. Sometimes I hate being married. –JW

**Isn’t she then supposed to be a doting wife? SH**

You would think but no. Not unless she want something from me. Or to prove a point. It’s complicated because if I mention it, it causes issues. But maybe that’s just her hormones being all over the place because she’s pregnant. –JW

**My condolences. SH**

I’m happy about that though. I’m going to be a father and that’s something I’ve wanted for so long. It was impossible to have children when we were in a war zone. –JW

**My congratulations. SH**

Thanks. I know you’re not big on kids so that means a lot. – JW

**You are welcome, I suppose. I never had the chance to be big on kids, so I’ll trust your judgement. SH**

I’m sure you’ll get the chance. You’re not awful or crazy like the rest of the faculty seems to think. There’s someone out there for you, I know it. –JW

**Have you become a fortune teller or some such? SH**

**Are you running probability tests on my ‘love life’? SH**

I'm not running tests but if I was then I know for a fact you'd have a few people interested in a relationship with you. -JW

**Do you take my own interest in having a relationship with those people into consideration? SH**

Why do you think I’ve never mentioned it before? I just want you to know there are people who like you for you. -JW

**Do they now? SH**

**You seem to be quite sentimental this evening, Dr. Watson. SH**

I'm not sure I would call it sentimental. I would call it a by-product of the beer I’m drinking. Finally made it home and already Mary’s gone off to do something with her girlfriends. But at least I get to unwind now. –JW

Just...I consider you one of my best friends and want you to remember you're not alone. - JW

**Thank you. SH**

We should do something outside of work one day. Though I'm not sure what that would be. -JW

**You want to spend time with me outside of work? Will your wife be ok with that? I hope you do realize that associating with me outside of work as well may cast a shadow on you at the university as well. SH**

Of course I want to spend time with you. Being married doesn't change the fact that you're my friend. I'm sure Mary won't have a problem with it. She knows I have friends that I haven’t bothered to introduce to her just like she has her own group of friends I haven’t met. Just because I’m married doesn’t mean I don’t get time when it’s just me. Right now being a clear example of that. –JW

As for the cast shadow, I really could care less. They're a bunch of idiots. -JW

**Vengeful idiots. SH**

Speaking of vengeful idiots. Did you get your problem with IT worked out? - JW

**I gave up on IT. I’m doing it myself. It's a tedious process. SH**

**Students have no patience either. SH**

Tell me about it. I forgot to add something to an email and I got at least three emails back about how I was supposed to make sure I added that. As if I don’t have a life on the weekends. - JW

**I am looking forward to the end of this damned semester. SH**

Likewise. I'm going to have to start renovating and fix the place up for the baby. Not having to worry about the semester will take a load off. -JW

**I have personal projects and cases I will finally be able to dedicate my time and attention to. SH**

Same. Although, I don't have any cases. -JW

**Would you like to? SH**

Like to what? - JW

**Have cases. SH**

I hadn't really thought about it. If you don't think I'd be in the way though, I think it would be interesting. - JW

**You are welcome to join me. It would constitute for "doing something outside of work", I suppose. SH**

**After all, you were an army doctor. SH**

Still technically registered as a doctor even though I'm teaching. But yes, I might take you up on that. -JW

**My apologies. You are an army doctor. Your expertise would be invaluable to me. SH**

I very much doubt that but thanks for the flattery anyway. -JW

**I don't flatter. SH**

Sure you do. -JW

You flatter me all the time when we're at work. You probably just don't realize it. -JW

**I don't flatter. I state facts. SH**

Then would it be stating a fact to say you are gorgeous? - JW

**I am inclined to believe that it is your subjective opinion. SH**

Not just my opinion though. -JW

**Subjective nevertheless. SH**

You're smart and brilliant and sexy. What's not to like. -JW

**You will get a certain and an elaborated answer to the question from our dear colleagues, I am sure. SH**

It's because they don't know you like I know you. -JW

**Is that so? SH**

**Does your wife use your phone? SH**

No. Not that I know of. Only if she needs to but she has her own. Why? -JW

**I imagine she might question this conversation, were she to find it, particularly the "sexy" part. SH**

Sexy? I did say that, didn't I. -JW

I can probably delete this conversation though. So I'm not too worried about it. Mary's never shown an interest in reading my messages before, so I doubt she would suddenly feel the need to read them. -JW

**I suppose she wouldn't. SH**

I suppose that could be seen as some sort of sexual abuse though, so I'm sorry for saying it. Sometimes alcohol makes me a bit fuzz when it comes to crossing a line. -JW

**No, don't apologize! It was rather... Welcomed. SH**

...really? -JW

**Yes. SH**

Oh. -JW

I guess that makes sense when you don't hear it too often. -JW

**Pardon me? SH**

Hear someone call you sexy. You don't hear it often. -JW

**Not in this type of context, I suppose. SH**

What other kind of context? -JW

**In the past. Occasionally, when I take a specific type of cases. SH**

People call you sexy on certain cases?-JW

**It's a role I have to play for certain investigations. SH**

Really? Is it to seduce the criminal? Or gain information?-JW

**One comes with the other. Wouldn't call it a seduction as much as an array of effective psychological maneuvers. SH**

Well now I have to see you in action. That is if the tagging along on cases is still fine with you?-JW

**Very much so. SH**

**Still have a gun? SH**

I do. How am I not surprised you know that? –JW

Technically though, it's not legal. -JW

**Details. SH**

Mary’s just got back. –JW

We'll have to talk about it more later.-JW

**Ah. Then I shall leave you to your family duties. Good luck an good night. SH**


End file.
